


Together Again

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy fassy time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

It had been almost four months since they had last been together. Four months that she hadn’t been touched or kissed by him, four months without falling asleep by the steady beating of his heart.

But now he was home, he was next to her in his car driving them back to their place. It was his idea to have a date night when all she wanted was to have him right then and there.

He knew what he was doing to her, he couldn’t wait until they got home either but to see her like this, squirming in her seat and biting her lips because she wanted him made him even more willing to tease her.

“Would you drive a little faster?” she asked while playing with a strand of her brown hair

“Are you in a hurry Anne?” they had stop at a red light and he seized the chance to look at her a smirk playing on his lips as he placed his hand on her bare knee

“No” she shook her head feeling her skin burning from where he was touching her “Just my feet hurt from my heels”

“I bet they are” he winked at her and turned his attention back to the road

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing” he shrugged “we’ll be there in five minutes”

True to his word the car came to a stop outside their apartment building and they both got out of the car with Michael wrapping an arm around her waist once she reached him. They made their way upstairs and it wasn’t a minute after the door was closed that she found herself pushed up against the wall.

“Your heels were killing you huh?” he said kissing her neck

“Yes” it came out more as a moan rather than an actual word

“Now, why do I not believe you?”

He placed his lips on hers her clutch falling to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck tagging at his hair. His hands were on her waist slowly moving down to cup her ass and he lifter her up making her wrap her legs around his waist.

She tagged at his bottom lip as he moved them to the couch a groan leaving his lips once his tongue entered her mouth tasting her. He sat on the couch with her straddling him and she didn’t waste any time before she untied his tie and got rid of his blazer.

“I missed you” Anne said while kissing his jaw slowly moving to his neck biting gently the spot she knew he liked

“I missed you too Anne” the way he said her name always made her weak in the knees she didn’t know if it was his voice or his accent but he said it differently from anyone else.

Michael cupped her face in between his hands and brought their lips together in a slow sensual kiss that left them both breathless. He moved one of his hands and unzipped her dress and she stood up letting the dress to fall to the ground leaving her in just her panties her heels still on.

His eyes roamed her body as she leaned down and started to unbutton one by one the buttons of his button up shirt. He lips left soft kisses to his exposed skin starting from his neck and ending on the waist band of his pants.

She removed his belt and unzipped his pants while looking at him noticing how his breathe had become more rapid. She pushed down his pants and looked at him while biting her lip before she pulled down his boxers revealing his semi hard length.

“Mm mm” she made a sound of delight at the sight of him

“Like what you see baby?” he asked with a husky voice

“This one I missed the most” she leaned down and whispered it into his ear, biting his earlobe before she pulled back and lowered herself so she was on her knees

“It’s all yours” he raised his eyebrows the evil smile on his lips not leaving until she took his member in her hand moving it slowly up and down

She lowered her lips sucking at the tip of his cock and his threw his head back moans of pleasure leaving his lips. When he was hard she removed her hand taking more of him in and she placed her hands on his thighs while her head moved up and down on his length.

His hands buried into her hair as he pushed her head even further down on him and faint ‘fuck’ escaping once her tongue swirled around his tip. She started moving her head faster wanting to make him come digging her nails into his thighs.

“Fuck Anne” came his raspy voice “I’m close…” his fingers tagging at her hair and she moaned around him the vibrations causing him even more pleasure

It wasn’t long before he came into her mouth, her name leaving his lips with a groan as his chest moved up and down in a fast pace and he tried to catch his breath. She swallowed and pulled back his hands grasping her shoulders and bringing her to the same eye level with him so as to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, his lips nipping at her bottom lip while one of his hands moved to squeeze one of her bare breasts.

He hands where placed on his chest as they continue kissing each other breathless moans leaving their lips as his hands roamed her body.

“Let’s go to the bedroom” she said in between kisses and he nodded as she stood up with Michael following her actions

She removed her heels and he got rid of his own shoes and socks his underwear and pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, his button up hanging open and exposing his tone chest.

“Come on” he wrapped his arms around her bare waist while kissing her exposed shoulder “let’s go inside”

Once inside the bedroom he threw her on the bed and she laughed as she saw him hastily getting rid of his clothes. He laid down on top of her catching her lips in a fiery kiss their tongues exploring one another’s mouths. He moved his hand down and rubbed her through her panties as his lips where now wrapped around one of her nipples gently sucking and he enjoyed the noises leaving her mouth.

“Michael please” she said as he continue to rub her his lips moving to her other nipple and with the tip of his tongue he licked the area around the nub before taking it back into his warm mouth

“Please what?” he asked his lips moving lower to her stomach his hand on her panties stopping whatever he was doing to look up at her

“Touch me…” she pleaded and he only smirked before he pulled her panties down her kicking them the rest of the way until they dropped to the floor.

His fingers reached gently to touch her and she moaned at the contact her hands reaching for his head and pulling him up for a kiss. He started to stroke her clit noticing how wet she already was. His middle finger moved into her and she moaned into his mouth her grip on his hair tightening as his other hand moved to her breasts.

“You feel so good” she moaned his lips leaving her and moving to her neck where he kissed her delicate skin making sure to leave a mark.

He continued to fuck her with his fingers as his thumb rubbed her clit and he slowly moved down burying his face between her legs. It wasn’t long before she felt his hot tongue licking her slit her fingers once again finding themselves buried into his hair.

Michael’s fingers kept moving inside of her, his lips sucking at her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers were tugging at his hair and he could hear his name leaving her lips as her breath became more rapid.

“I-I-I can’t” she panted “Fuck Michael” she all but scream as she came he hands falling from his hair to her sides

He kissed his way up to her and he placed his lips on hers so she could taste herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders her nails digging into his back when she felt him pushing his length into her.

“Shit…” he groaned as he started moving in a slow pace giving both of them time to adjust to the new feeling

“Fuck…I love you” she wrapped her legs around his waist and one of his hands moved to her thigh the other staying at her side

“I know” he said while still moving inside of her, her hips moving to meet his thrusts “I love you too” he leaned down to kiss her for a moment before he pulled back and removed his hard cock from inside of her.

“What did you do that for” she looked up at him but he only smirked

He leaned down his hand going to the back of her head and burying into her hair while he whispered to her ear “Get on your knees”

He licked her earlobe and she moaned the authority in his voice making her even more wet than she already was. She gave him a looming smile before turning around and placing herself as he had told her.

Anne felt his hands caressing the back of her thighs moving slowly to caress her ass before both of his hands grabbed her thighs and he pushed himself inside of her this time with more force.

For a while anything you could hear in the room was their moans of pleasure along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Michael moved his hand and took on of her breasts in it playing with her nipple making her moan out his name.

He wrapped the same arms around her stomach and pulled her back was against his chest and he too moved back so his legs where tuck underneath him. Her legs were on either side of him her left hand wrapped in a first around the sheet while the other was wrapped around his neck.

He started moving his hips faster and deeper placing his fingers on her clit and slowly stroking her wanting to bring her on edge.

“You like that huh? You like the way my cock feels inside of you?” he said next to her ear

“Yes…oh fuck yes” she was too far gone to form any other words as his hips moved faster

“I want you to scream my name when you come you hear me? I want you to scream so fucking loud the neighbors can hear it” his voice was deadly and she could only nod her head in answer to his command

She always like this side of him when he became dominant in the bedroom. He was always so gentle and sweet to her in their everyday life but in bed he turned into an animal and she couldn’t put into words how much she loved it.

True to her word she screamed his name when she came undone in his arms and a few minutes later she heard her name leaving his lips as he came too inside of her. He continue to move to road out their orgasms and once they could barely hold themselves together they fall in the bed with him on top of her.

Michael kissed her bare back before rolling next to her on the bed so as not to crash her with his weight. His was laying on his back staring at the ceiling while trying to catch his breath and she turned her head to look at him with a smile playing on her lips.

He turned his gaze to her once he felt her staring and he pulled her into his arms his nose burying into her hair. Her fingers draw invincible patterns on his stomach as his did the same on her shoulder and she snapped her head to look at him placing her lips on his for a second before pulling back.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk tomorrow” she said in a small voice a chuckle leaving his lips

“Good thing we don’t have work then…we can spend the whole day in bed” he kissed the top of her head winking at her when he said the second part

“I’d like that” she grinned snuggling to his side even more and placing her head on his chest listening to his now steady heartbeat.

Michael pulled the covers over them both of them laying in each other’s arms too tired to talk before sleep consumed them and after four months Anne fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat with a smile on her face.


End file.
